


Pick Up

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel invites Ray to play some Halo, and uses the time to try out a few pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up

-Halo match?

Ray grinned at his phone as those words popped up, sitting up from his lazing position on his bed and turning on his TV and Xbox. 

-be on in a minute

He hurriedly responded, grabbing his controller and slipping on his headset, signing in. Almost immediately a notification popped up that said 'JoeAct has invited you to a party.' He opened up the message, joining both the party and game, his xbox opening up Halo 4. 

"Hey Joel." Ray said, smiling as he watched the Halo title flash on his screen. He found the man's game and joined, the two playing a PvP match with random people. "Hey Ray." the man responded, happy that his boyfriend had joined so soon. The two played together, chatting about their days and making small talk. Eventually it got silent as the two focused on the game.

"Hey Ray, are we playing Assault?" Ray scrunched his brows in confusion, about to remind Joel that the gametype wasn't even in Halo 4 when the man continued. "Cuz I'm pretty sure you're the bomb." The black-haired man laughed loudly, getting distracted and only narrowly avoiding getting killed by a random player. "Wow Joel, wow. A little late for that one, eh?" The brunette just giggled into his headset, and the two continued to play.

"Hey Ray, wanna drive around on the mongoose?" Ray paused, waiting to see if there was a stupid line to follow. There was. "That way I can ride you from behind." Another fit of laughter came from the small man, Joel doing the same. Both of them got hit that time but they didn't care. Joel spoke up much sooner the next time, and Ray could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Wanna ride on my 'hog?" he asked, and Ray snorted, muttering a 'woooow' as he sniped Joel's character. "Where are you even getting these?!" The younger man asked, but Joel only responded with another. "Hey, do you need a Magnum? I've got one right here for you. In my pants." 

Another loud laugh was his only response, but that was plenty. Joel was quiet for a little while after finally, and they continued to play, Ray owning everyone and Joel basically spending the whole game getting massacred. It was almost the end of the match, and Ray was neck-and-neck with another player, each needing just one kill left.

"Hey Ray." 

"Oh god not now Joel, c'mon-"

"Screw the plasma grenades, I'll sticky you myself!"

Ray clamped his mouth shut, trying hard not to laugh, but failing. He cracked up, grabbing his stomach as he laughed so hard he cramped, barely noticing as he was killed and the game stolen from him. He laughed for a good few minutes, sighing when he finally calmed down, and laying back on his bed. "You're an asshole." he muttered into his microphone. He could hear the older man laugh quietly before responding.

"Love you too."


End file.
